Return to Mars
by Deja
Summary: part II to anew Faye, the chase is on Spike vs Faye what should happen


***  
  
Onboard the Swordfish II 4'20  
  
---  
  
Swordfish: Incoming Message from  
  
Jets face appears on screen " Hey Spike"  
  
Swordfish: Accept or Discard  
  
" Yeah .... what's up Jet"  
  
" you know I believe their is an old saying to this" Jet began as he headed to the Bebop's control room.  
  
"Yeah ... what's that" Spike muttered as he started the Swordfish II.  
  
" It goes something like don't judge a cover by the book" Jet replied a little confused " Something like old folk stuff ya know"  
  
" Yeah ..." Spike chuckled to himself as he took another glance at the picture and prepared to launch to mars.  
  
***  
  
Disclosed Location on Mars 4'23  
  
---  
  
There was a long silence. Then again there wasn't there was the whirl from the ac, and the television was still on but Deja could no longer hear any of that just a soft ringing, she felt numb besides the pain in her left hand that comes when she gets angered.  
  
"Vicious ..." Deja gasped for breath balling her hands into fist. Vicious stood from the couch then spilt the t.v. in two with his Kitana. That cant be right, no ... 200 mil for me ... every bounty hunter in their right mind might came after us ... us. Deja turned to vicious who stood at the window his back to her. Or just me ... just me I should of known, Did you know about this" Deja challenged. Vicious merely shrugged.   
  
"Vicious ... did you know" Deja demanded. "No" the coldness in his voice made Deja shiver just a bit.   
  
"They're not going to get ... us" Vicious continued, still staring at the window. Deja realizing she wasn't breathing let out a relived sigh. " Though I would advice you do nothing crazy, 200 million could get Knives quite a bit."   
  
There was a large squawk, Deja turned to the sounds point of origin to see Knives land on Vicious shoulder. "You'd sale me out in other words" Deja sighed as she slowly headed for the door. Vicious let out a gruff chuckle then blocked Deja's path with his Katana.  
  
***  
  
The Swordfish II  
  
Location :Mars  
  
Time: 5'19  
  
------------------  
  
" I'm here" Spike muttered to Jet who had fallen asleep.  
  
" oh wha... yeah Spike I just wanted to say don't get caught up you know... be careful and.."  
  
Spike nodded then turned the swordfish off.  
  
" Vicious ...I will find you" Spike muttered gravely as he stepped off the Swordfish. " Not to mention the 200 mil woolongs that's up for grabs" Spike chuckled his stomach audibly showing it's enthusiasm.   
  
***  
  
Location: Mars  
  
Time 5'23  
  
-----  
  
- Vicious: Bounty's come on everyone they rarely get caught, they just die"  
  
Deja: I feel a lot better, was there ever one on you  
  
Vicious nodded his face becoming clouded " Had quite a few"   
  
Vicious chuckles softly  
  
Deja sighs " what should I do"  
  
Vicious: get food meet me back here  
  
Deja: Why can't you do it the bounty is on me ...yeah  
  
Vicious: Do as I say go to the Mars Cafe and Diner pick up some things come back here and we will go to Jupiter  
  
Deja: I always wanted to go there  
  
Vicious : Now you have no choice --  
  
" Ma'am paper Or Plastic"  
  
Deja stared at a rather annoyed clerk " Yeah say what now? Oh ... Paper"  
  
The man behind the register placed everything in two paper bags " Have a good day"  
  
Deja stared at the man then took a hold on her bags " I'll try"  
  
" Yeah well stay awake it's better livin' awake" the clerk continued. Deja smiled and nodded as she left.  
  
Deja made it to the corner before bumping into someone having the majority of her groceries landed on the floor. " Just great, I am so sorry" Deja muttered as she began to repack the backs with the help of the man who had bumped into her.  
  
Spikes stomach turned as he picked up the lady's items " I helped her I suppose that I deserve this" Spike thought as he turned to the lady who was not facing him swiftly he took an green apple and bit into it.  
  
Deja faced the man who had helped her " Thank you s... is there something ... is something in your mouth" Deja muttered as she stared at the man who quickly stood up and muffled something that couldn't be understood. " That was mine wasn't it ... heh and they got a bounty out on me" Deja smiled handing the guy a peach. " That apple did land on the floor ya know ... then again I guess it doesn't matter now huh"  
  
Spike force swallowed the entire apple then stared at the lady she was slightly shorter then he was, long dark hair she wore tan boots over white socks, rrrrrreallly short blue shorts and a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt that stopped just a bit below her breast. " A Bounty you say" Spike asked " You do look kinda familiar"  
  
The woman nodded holding a peach towards him. " 200 mill what was it 60 no 70 guys and only I get noted as the Mars Butcher" the woman smiled. Spike took the peach then devoured it in less then 3 seconds.   
  
Deja stared then remembered it was not polite to stare so quickly tried to hide her disgust but it didn't work. The man stared at her a bit then pulled something out of his pocket. " So what are you homeless or something" Deja asked. " Something ..." The man replied. " The name is Deja ... Deja Le Faye" 


End file.
